Giving Up
by trinitysolo
Summary: Padme just before she dies...


Her eyes opened slowly. She squinted from the hash florescent lighting. Confusion began set in before she remembered what had just happened. Where was Anakin? Was he safe? Oh, god, why was there so much pain? She felt like she would die from it. Padme stirred on the cold hard medical table and slowly reached her hand to her swollen belly in an attempt to sooth the pain that stemmed from it. Then, an awful conclusion hit her… _the baby's coming_. No, that can't be. It's too soon. Far too soon.

"Padme…" Obi-Wan's voice came from the opening of the hospital door. "Padme, don't strain yourself." He quickly came to her side and reached from her hand.

"Obi-Wan, the baby-" She squeezed tightly on his fingers as another pain came swiftly.

"I know." He said soothingly and gently brushed the hair and sweat from her brow. "I know. Just try and relax. Breathe. Everything's alright." She nodded, closed her eyes tightly.

It was a lie, of course. Nothing was alright, Obi-Wan thought to himself. Anakin was dead. And he had been the one to kill him. No, he couldn't think of that now. The only thing that matter now was that Padme and the child were okay.

The medical-bot had assured him, Master Yoda, and Senator Organa that Padme would be alright. But the trauma of what had transpired on Mustafar had, in fact, sent her into premature labor. The baby would be born before the end of the night.

_And Anakin is the father_. Obi-Wan cursed himself for not sensing it before it was too late. How could he have been so blind? How could the prophecy be so misunderstood? In one night, everything the Jedi were built on had come crumbling down. He would never forget feeling the agonizing shudder that vibrated though the force when, unknowing to him, his closest brethren and young padawan students were slaughter.

"Obi-Wan…" Padme's eyes were more focused now as the contraction passed. She had always been strong and determined. Her eyes were now demanding for answers. "What happened? Where is Anakin? I need..."

"Rest," He finished. But the mournful look he gave her was more than enough to answer her question.

"No! Please, I need him!" She was becoming hysterical. "Oh god, please! Is he hurt? I can't… please don't…" _Don't tell me his gone_. The tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She already knew. She could see it by the look in his eyes. Anakin was dead. Either consumed by the fear and hate in himself, or at the hand of a light saber. One way or another, the man she loved was lost to her. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, praying to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Padme, listen to me! Shh, calm down." Padme just shook her head and cried.

"Excuse me, sir." The mechanical voice said from behind Obi-Wan, before he was forced to let go of Padme's hand and move aside. Medical-bots swarmed her. He saw her be given a shot that had her rigid body immediately relax. But her sniffles were still softly heard as Obi-Wan exited the room.

Yoda and Bail Organa lifted their heads as he came out the door. "I think she knows about Anakin," Obi-Wan stated. "She can feel it." Not though the force, but the way a lover would know something is wrong.

All three fell silent and waited for more news.

Back in the delivery room, Padme's mind drifted. The agonizing thoughts of what could've and what would've been. She thought of the cradle she would place by the window in the corner of the room by the lake on Naboo. She thought of seeing Anakin holding their child when she walked in the door. Of the look of pride and awe in his eyes and at what they had made together. She could see it all now. And it would never be.

What mattered now? The things she'd worked and sacrifice for all her life were now obliterated into nothingness. The Republic was now a dictating Empire. The Jedi and their temple were all but destroyed. And her husband, her love, the father of her child had been lost to her. And her child would never know his or her father. Or the love and happiness he brought to her, and would've brought to their family.

Oh, God, could life be so cruel? Could it so violently take everything from her? It had. Now, for the first time in her life, she felt defeated. She was ready to give up. Ready to let agony and grief consume her.

Floating silently through the door, the medical-bot came to a stop in front of the Senator and two Jedi masters.

"Medically, she's perfectly healthy." The med-bot explained. "But for reasons we can't explain, we are loosing her."

Relief was quickly replaced with disbelief. "She's dying?" Obi-Wan's heart sank.

"She has lost the will to live," The med-bot concluded. "We'll have to operate quickly if we're to save the babies."

Everyone's ears immediately perked. "Babies?"

"She's carrying twins." It explained, leaving the three to process this new information and decide what to do next.

After a minute or two had passed, Obi-Wan spoke. "I will go to her."

When Obi-Wan had gone, Yoda spoke and the two began to walk down the corridor. "Know of this no one can. After the children the Emperor will seek. If young Padme dies, best it will be if the child is believed to have died with her."

"I agree. I will prepare the ship for Coruscant. Then we will make course for Alderan. You and Master Kenobi will need protection, Master Yoda. I will do whatever I can."

"Grateful I am, Senator." Yoda nodded as Bail left to update his captain on their course. Yoda continu

"Don't give up, Padme." Obi-Wan pleaded with her.

"I can't…" She shook her head.

"Yes, you can." He shifted her head so she would focus on him. "Padme, listen to me. It's twins. You're going to have twins."

"Twins?" she asked as if she barely understood. Or couldn't begin to comprehend.

"Yes. A boy and a girl."

"Oh…" she smiled. "Twins..." Amazed, she drifted.

"You see? You can't give up. They need you."

"I can't wait to tell Ani." She as if she didn't hear a thing. Obi-Wan could sense he was loosing her. Her mind was scrambling. "He'll be so happy. We'll be so happy… one day… AHHH!" The contraction hit her hard. Obi-Wan did his best to comfort her. The first baby was coming. She cried out as a medical-bot tended to her, then, after few moments, extracted the small crying baby boy. It placed the child in Obi-Wan's arms and he leaned close to show Padme what she had created. "Luke…" she sighed and smiled. She reached a hand out to touch the baby's warm cheek. "Oh, Luke…"

Then she let out another cry, as the second child came. "It's a girl." Obi-Wan stated with a smile.

"Leia…" she sighed. Padme lifted her hand to touch the girl's tiny fingers when she's was brought to her. "Obi-Wan," She said it softly but her breathing was still erratic. "There's good in him. I know… there's still…" She let out one more shaky breath before her head fell gently to the pillow, and the life left her.


End file.
